Adiós, amor
by Princess Leia Organa
Summary: Padme le dijo a Anakin que estaba embarazada...éste se va a una misión y no regresa...Padme está preocupada...


"**Adiós, amor"**

Anakin no podía dormir. Pensaba en lo que su amada le había dicho el día anterior…que estaba embarazada. No sabía si estaba seguro de querer tener un hijo, pues tendrían que ocultarlo. Ya tenían varias cosas que ocultar.

Se levantó despacio para no despertar a Padme, salió al balcón y miró el paisaje. Estaba amaneciendo…un hermoso color anaranjado se apoderó del cielo y un resplandor comenzó a aparecer en lo lejos. No podía despejar su mente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Padme estaba tumbada hacia un lado cuando Anakin se levantó. No estaba dormida. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y mucho por hacer…no tenía tiempo de dormir.

Anakin había estado muy extraño desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada...Casi no le dirigía la palabra y siempre se mantenía lo más alejado de ella posible para no hablar del tema. ¿Acaso no le gustaba lo que su amor le había deparado? Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla hasta caer en las sábanas de la cama en la que estaba acostada.

Unos débiles rayos de luz penetraron en su habitación. Padme se levantó, se refregó los ojos en la manga de su blusa y miró hacia todos lados. Divisó una figura en el balcón. Se dirigió hacia allí. Observó a Anakin muy tranquilo, parado observando el bello paisaje.

"Anakin…-

"No digas nada.- le respondió y giró hacia ella – Lo siento mucho…

"No te culpo…-

"Es que ya tenemos bastante con todo esto de mantenerlo en secreto…me gustaría gritárselo a todo el mundo – dijo mientras giraba en torno al paisaje y se apoyó en el barandal. Padme fue junto a él.

"Créeme que quiero lo mismo…- le besó la mejilla y volvió a entrar.

Anakin se quedó un rato más allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Senadora Amidala, estábamos esperándola. –

Padme entró en la sala y se sentó en una de las pocas sillas desocupadas.

"Bien, comencemos de una vez – dijo un maestro que estaba en una de los extremos de una larga mesa donde había muchas personas sentadas alrededor.

"El problema es las fuerzas enemigas está comenzando a penetrar en nuestro sistema y tenemos que impedirlo. Pero se nos agotan nuestros recursos. Necesitamos sus opiniones¿alguien?-

Un extraño ser levantó uno de sus cuatro brazos.

"Yo creo que deberíamos conseguir más aliados.-

"Buena idea, anotémoslo. ¿Alguien más?-

Así continuó la reunión por una hora, más o menos. Cuando hubo terminado, Padme se dirigió a su hogar.

Entró y se encontró con una nota en la mesa principal.

"_Padme, tuve que salir de emergencia con Obi-Wan a una nueva misión. No se cuando regresaré. Cuidate. Anakin._"

Ella estaba triste. La última vez que Anakin habia ido a una misión muy lejos se rumoreaba que había muerto y se asustó mucho.

Dejó la nota en un costado y se dispuso a cenar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron 7 meses sin que Anakin regresara. Padme estaba muy preocupada por él. Además de que ella ya estaba por dar a luz.

Una mañana, llegó a su casa Obi-Wan Kenobi. Estaba muy lastimado.

"Tengo malas noticias…Anakin murió…-

Padme no pudo evitar llorar.

"¿Porqué Anakin? – decía entre Sollozos.

"Lo lamento mucho…- Dijo Obi-Wan y consoló a Padme abrazándola.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de Anakin…Padme había dado a luz a dos gemelos…Luke y Leia…pero no aguantaría mucho sin su amor…así que Leia se había ido con una familia que le brindaría todo el amor que Padme querría haberle dado…y Luke con sus tíos en Tattooine…como los extrañaba y amaba…

Se acostó muy adolorida y con ganas de llorar descontroladamente…pero se resistió…solo unas pequeñas gotas brotaron de sus ojos…cerró los ojos por última vez…pero ahora era feliz…feliz porque se encontraría con su Anakin…

* * *

Aunque es corto, espero que les halla gustado n.n hiba a hacerlo mucho más largo e hiba a ser distinto, pero lo acorté y cambié. 

Hasta la próxima! )

Leia


End file.
